onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Elbaf
| region = New World }} Elbaf is a kingdom inhabited by giants, and is considered to be the strongest country in the world due to its army famed for its strength. It was first mentioned during the Little Garden Arc and was Usopp's desired destination. It was shown for the first time in a flashback during the Whole Cake Island Arc. Geography The most notable landscape features are the island's steep rough mountains and what appears to be an extremely large tree placed around the center of the island. The waters around Elbaf were also noted to be dangerous, featuring gigantic fauna such as fish the size of ships and even bigger walruses. Locations Elbaf Village Elbaf Village is where Dorry, Brogy, Oimo, Kashi, and Hajrudin among others lived. It is close to Sheep's House and is located near a forest. It was enveloped in a sea of flames when Charlotte Linlin went on a rampage. Sometime after the Sheep's House was relocated, the citizens worked to rebuild the damage Linlin inflicted. On the outskirts of the village is a grave site for deceased giants, where Jorul's was included. The village has a rule about quarrels which dictate that unless it can be resolved, those involved ought to leave to seek judgment from their god through battle. It is where a traditional meal of Semla is held before the "Winter Solstice Festival" is held. Sheep's House Sheep's House is an orphanage run by Mother Carmel and where Charlotte Linlin lived after she was abandoned by her parents. It is located near a village and a forest. After Carmel was exiled from Elbaf and left with the children, another one was built for her on the island that would eventually become Whole Cake Island. It is unknown what became of the original. Castle Somewhere on Elbaf there is a castle where the island prince, Loki was born. Citizens of Elbaf Elbaf is the home of the giants, although not all giants come from there. Known characters that hail from Elbaf are: Cultures And Traditions }} As a kingdom, Elbaf is ruled by a monarch. The kingdom's prince, Loki, had the privilege of proposing to one of the daughters of Charlotte Linlin, a hated person to all the world's giants, and as a result, agreed to make the kingdom's army her allies. Elbaf's army is famed for its strength. When Carmel brought on the possibility that Elbaf might send their army to declare war against the world for execution of their Giant Warrior Pirates members, the Marines released the captives in fear of such a possible event, a fear they did not show even in the advent of war against the entire Whitebeard Pirates 100 years later. Brogy and Dorry revealed that everyone in Elbaf heavily believes in honor. If there was any sort of dispute or argument between any giants, the god of Elbaf would decide which one would die and one would survive. Every year, the denizens hold a certain traditional festival known as the "Winter Solstice". As the name suggests, it is held during the end of the year to pay their gratitude to the sun. The citizens undergo fasting for 12 days, with only water to sustain them; prior to its start, they eat a huge quantity of Semla to gain enough nutrition for the next 12 days. After the fasting period, a huge festival would be held to celebrate. 63 years ago, during one particular Winter Solstice, Linlin's gluttonous desire for more Semla caused her to lose control on the 7th day, decimating an entire village on Elbaf in search for the sweet, and even killing the elder giant hero Jorul in a manner that was disgraceful for a warrior, which led her to be hated by every giant in the world as a result. Elbaf is also used as a term of pride (i.e. "I am the mightiest warrior from Elbaf!"). History Past More than a 100 years before the current story-line, a pirate crew of giants from Elbaf was formed, led by Dorry and Brogy. They left Elbaf and caused enough turmoil in the world to have gained a bounty of 100 million each. 87 years ago, some of the Giant Warrior Pirates were captured and sentenced to execution. After "Holy Mother" Carmel gave a scripted salvation of the giants from a public execution, she was welcomed into Elbaf for her generosity and desire to form a bridge between species. However, she used the newly built Sheep's House to sell orphans to the World Government, knowing that Elbaf would give her a greater access of "merchandise". She was directly responsible for giving the Marines John Giant, the first giant ever to be enlisted into the organization. 63 years ago, a 5-years old Charlotte Linlin was abandoned on Elbaf by her parents due to the child's uncontrollable destructive tendencies, causing her to be exiled from her own country. Her parents had hoped that Carmel would be able to give their daughter a better life. Although Carmel accepted Linlin into the Sheep's House, several incidents arose from the child, such as Linlin accidentally killing a bear with a single strike, or inadvertently causing severe injury to the giant Eiri when trying to swat a mosquito on him. Nonetheless, the giants have accepted Linlin as a citizen, where she felt at home due to her gigantic size for a human. 10 months after Linlin's arrival, the giants of Elbaf prepared to celebrate the Winter Solstice Festival, in which a 12-day fast was to occur after feasting on semla (which Linlin nearly completely devoured all by herself). On the seventh day of the fast, Linlin lost control from hunger and desired for more semla, causing her to devastate Elbaf's village. Elder warrior Jorul labeled her as an evil spirit in the form of a child and tried to strike her down despite Carmel's pleas. Linlin easily blocked Jorul's attack and threw him down, fatally injuring the elder giant. Carmel utilized her Soru Soru no Mi powers to quell the flames that seared the village, giving life to the homie Pandora, and the citizens believed she summoned the sun god. After Linlin was satisfied with a storage of semla, Jarul attempted to kill Linlin in revenge, only for Carmel to plea for mercy, and promised to take the child away from Elbaf. Despite the giants' newfound hatred for Charlotte Linlin, they spared her life because of their respect for Carmel, and the Holy Mother took all the residents of Sheep's House to another island because the orphans refused to leave her. As a result of Linlin's violent actions and killing the hero Jorul, all the giants in the world, particularly the ones from Elbaf, came to hate her, especially when she innocently questioned about Jorul's death as she had no memory of the rampage. A giant from Elbaf later visited the island where the residents of the Sheep's House moved to. When checking on Carmel and the orphans, he witnessed Linlin committing a horrific act that made Carmel and the children disappear while they were celebrating her sixth birthday. The giant quickly fled the island and returned to Elbaf to relay the news. The giants of Elbaf grew more furious at Linlin to the point that they refused to say her name. At a certain point, Loki, the prince of Elbaf, fell in love with Lola, the 23rd daughter of Linlin, at first sight and was arranged to marry her. However, Lola wanted to choose her own husband and escaped the wedding. Linlin tried to fool Loki by passing Lola's twin sister as Lola's stand-in. The ruse was discovered and the wedding was called off, further deepening the feud between Big Mom and the giants. Enies Lobby Arc After Oimo and Kashi discovered they were deceived by the World Government, they allied themselves with the Straw Hats-Galley-La-Franky Family alliance. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After safely recovering on Water 7, Oimo and Kashi headed home, and offered Usopp to go with them, but Usopp decided to rejoin his friends. Z's Ambition Arc When Usopp asks if Lily and her father were from Elbaf. She confirmed it and Usopp then told her that they were friends with Dorry and Brogy, which surprised her. She told Usopp that although she had never met Dorry and Brogy, they were legendary on Elbaf and that Panz Fry had been friends with them since they were all children and he talks about them all the time. Dressrosa Arc Hajrudin is a new generation giant from Elbaf, and he joined the Corrida Colosseum as a gladiator to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi, thinking that a giant with a Logia-type Devil Fruit would be worthy to rule above all giants. Trivia *Elbaf is "fable" spelled backwards. *The culture appears to be based on that of medieval Scandinavia with references to Norse mythology. **Their prince is named after the Nordic deity 'Loki'. **Their society is mostly peaceful, but revolves around honor in battle and reveres reputable warriors. **Most of its known citizens resemble stereotypical depictions of vikings. **The large tree might be a reference to mythological Yggdrasil. **In real life, semla was also traditionally eaten before a time of fasting. *According to Jaguar D. Saul, not all giants are from Elbaf, and he did not share the beliefs of the island's residents, which he deemed "barbaric". **Despite this, even such giants sympathize with those of Elbaf, as they too came to hate Charlotte Linlin for causing such damage to the country, and killing Jorul in a manner most disgraceful to a warrior. *Although she has a hostile relationship with the country, Charlotte Linlin has notably dubbed her Ikoku attack as the . References Site Navigation ca:Elbaf ru:Эльбаф de:Elbaf it:Erbaf es:Elbaf fr:Erbaf it:Warland pl:Elbafu Category:New World Islands Category:Regimes Category:Flashback Introduction Locations